This invention relates to hang-up storage devices and is more particularly concerned with such devices especially useful for articles of wear.
Numerous and sundry articles of wear, such as sweaters, skirts, shorts, hosiery, shoes, and the like, are difficult to hang up on clothes hangers. For example, sweaters because of their generally flimsy nature are difficult to be supported on conventional clothes hangers because of a tendency of the sweaters to slip off. Other articles of wear, including those just mentioned above, are virtually, or altogether, impossible to be supported on a clothes hanger, and therefore have been conventionally disposed in flat storage or pocketed storage devices. There have been proposed vertical storage devices with sidewardly opening recesses between spaced vertical panels, but of limited capacity.